The Hoolian war prequel
by a ship nerd
Summary: because i wanted to explain a lot of your asked and unasked questions. and so you can have a better understanding of why things happen when they happen.


The history of this world stars with war. War has always been around, for hundreds of years owls from all over the globe have been fighting each other for dominance, supplies, technology, and sometimes because of pure evil. In the past 6,000 years there has only been a total of 200 years of global peace. The constant wars have however, been a large help with development of technology, new ways of fighting, better medical procedures, and the biggest discovery of warfare known to owl kind. It was a little more than 100 years ago when The Chemical was invented. To this day, it still has no official name. The Chemical is a complex mixture; it is illegal to anyone but military and medical personal. What The Chemical does, is that when it comes in contact with any body part of an owl, it both numbs that part, and makes it go limp. Meaning, the owl can't feel or move that part. As you can imagine, this was a great discovery, it was as big as the splitting of the atom for humans. It would become very useful for both medical purposes and for the military.

The automatic crossbow was, at the time, the most deadly weapon alone. The country that created The Chemical made it mandatory for it to be made part of this weapon. The arrows fired would have to be soaked in The Chemical the night prior to a mission simply because it only takes affect when The Chemical is in a liquid form. This made a deadly weapon even more deadly. Everyone wanted The Chemical, one war was started just to steal The Chemical. The two countries that had The Chemical, one created it the other stole it, were Ocea and Yuktobania. They both made a fortune off this one chemical alone. It is the biggest reason why they are both the world's 'super powers'.

Unfortunately, as countries became more powerful, they all increased the effectiveness of their weapons. This made the weapons heaver, and bigger, until the owl could not even take off. The solution was found by accident, one time when an owl was messing around; he dropped his iron knife onto a container filled with The Chemical. It pierced the wooden container going about halfway in, and one end of the container was blown right off. The container shot through the air at a very high speed. This was researched further, until they found that when The Chemical comes in contact with Iron, it evaporates it by a very high amount. Because The Chemical's molecules are only one tenth of the size of water molecules, and because The Chemical's molecules expand twenty times their liquid form size when they evaporate, it creates an incredible amount of thrust when you create the reaction in a cylinder with one side closed off, it also makes the fuel source last a long time. If you want to understand what this looks like, imagine a flameless rocket. That's pretty much what this looks like.

This gave the thrust the military wanted; however, the tank would runout of fuel in a very short time. The solution came from a young owl only known as Writer. Writer invented the idea to use the steam and thrust coming from the reaction to spin a turbine connected by a metal pipe to a propeller. The steam would be ejected out the side and the propeller, on the owls' back and near the owls' tail feathers would allow the owl to carry a huge payload and still fly. This made the engine more fuel efficient; however, this still only gave the owls 15 minutes of flying time. The military required almost triple that amount. Later, another owl named Alkaline got a hold of this technology, and added something stupid easy to it. He used the very thing owls live for… the air. When air is added to the turbine, it still gives more than enough thrust, and it makes the engine four times more fuel efficient. That gives a fully armed owl about one hour of flying time. It became unstable to have a spinning propeller on an owl, so they added a vertical tailfin to help. This became mandatory for all attacking aircraft, everywhere.

Then one day, something interesting was discovered. The Chemical is highly flammable. Its flash point is only 150 degrease. With this discovery, an addition to the AMC (automatic crossbow) was made, every AMC now created a spark that ignited the arrow as it exited the tube. This lit the enemy owl on fire, and it would be killed as it burned to the ground. However, it became apparent with snakes being used as ground forces, that they needed new weapons to attack with.

The answer was bombs. I won't go into more detail simply because you should know about bombs. Originally, an unarmed owl would carry one bomb. The bomb would be heavier depending on your weight. It just wasn't working; the owls couldn't carry enough bombs to do enough damage. They were just too small, even eagle owls couldn't carry enough. Then, someone came up with the idea to add on to the owls using types of wooden armor covered with cloth. It worked, kind of. It was designed to use cables to run the aircraft's control surfaces, but when the aircraft kept getting bigger with new designs it became almost impossible to control. To compensate for this, they designed it so two owls would control the aircraft. If the owls raised their right wing and lowered their left wing it would cause the aircraft to roll to the left, and vise versa. They would sit behind one another, meaning one owl would be looking out the windshield the other would be using the instruments in front of them. Engine controls were underneath them and could be operated with the owls' talons. That was WWI, WWII started up different strategies. I won't go into too much detail, so I will cover the best discoveries. Bomber technology continued to get better and better. Ocea created the most effective bomber in history. The bomber was incredible; the engines were the most fuel efficient for an aircraft at the time. It followed the classic design of the engines of the day, but it added a key new feature, instead of the engines being at the back of the aircraft, they were at the front of the wings, this upgraded the air intake. Not only that, the exhaust was ejected out the rear in four tubes. These features, as well as the wings being added to the fuel tanks, allowed the aircraft to stay in the air for over eight hours. The craft had a crew of ten; the pilot that is at the front has only minor gauges, but can actually get a visual. The pilot behind him however has all the gauges needed, the top gunner is typically a small owl, and he stands between the two pilots. At the very front of the air craft is the front gunner, behind him is the bombardier, he determines when and where the bombs are dropped. Behind him is the navigator; just behind the exhausts is where the radio operator stays. Behind him is the belly gunner, that gunner is typically a snake, as well are the two side gunners and the tail gunner. For those of you who don't know, this is the owl version of the B17 Flying Fortress. It was the first bomber in owl history to have a thin layer of aluminum around the entire aircraft. This added to the structural integrity of the aircraft and helped keep the aircraft together when it does take damage. There was one time when a fleet of bombers was returning home after a successful mission, one bomber was badly damaged… the outer engines were practically destroyed, the left inner engine was operating at 20% capacity. Only the right inner engine was working perfectly, there was a gaping hole where the front gunner, bombardier, and navigator should have been. All snake gunners were dead, only the top gunner was alive. But his AMCs were frozen, not only that, there was a huge hole in the left wing that made the wing look like it could snap in half at any time, and there were more arrow holes in the body than there could be counted. The rudder was gone. How did that thing stay in the air? It's still not known today. Despite all this, it still made it.

After all this there was one piece that topped them all. The jet…

 **A/N: that's where I'll leave for today, if you guys want me to add anything let me know. Marry Late Christmas, jet technology will be explained in Ace Combat: The Hoolian War. Until next time.**


End file.
